I Beg You
by MukoDarkside
Summary: Taiki X Kiriha fic. Yaoi Alert. From Digimon Xros Wars. Taiki will do anything to Kiriha if he helped him. What Kiriha's favor?


Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

I Beg You

Taiki was in the middle of serious problem. Taticmon attacked his army and kidnapped Akari, while they escaped with wounded and fainted Digimon, specially Zenjirou, he was damaged really hard. Taiki almost hopeless. But then he remembered his rival, Kiriha who was across them now.

"Kiriha! Wait!" said Taiki as he tried to catch up with him who was riding Mailbirdramon.

"What?" he said as he turned his sight to him.

"Kiriha... I...I need your help!" he said pleadingly.

"What?" he still replied him coldly.

"H-Help my team! Please aid my team!"

"You think you can begged me to aid and help you!"

"Pleaseee! at least help us!"

"Tch! You're weak and I never HELP any weak person...You're not my level..." he said as he ready to take off.

"PLEASE KIRIHA! This first and last requet!"

"Still answer No..."

"Please kiriha! I BEGGED YOU!" he said as he bowed to him.

"Still no..."

"Please... I-I...I will DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!" he said, this offer make Kiriha stopped from take off.

"What?" he repeat again.

"If you helped me, You can do anything to me..."

"and you will agreeing without doubt?"

"Yes...I promise..."

Kiriha take the deal and helped aid his team.

"So what we do?" asked Kiriha.

"Well, actually I want you to helped me to save Akari..." this time Kiriha flinched.

"Oh..." he said "Oh... and you will do a favor for me tonight... meet at this rocks"

"Okay!" said Taiki exclaimed.

At the middle of cold night, Taiki was waiting on the big rock. He was half-sleepy an yawned.

"Hoaam! Where is Kiriha? I thought we was supposed to meet here..." then a cold hand grabbed his both hands and wrapped it with rope.

"Wha-" his mouth was clapped by a cold hands.

"Don't dare said a word..." said a cold voice tone. It was Kiriha!

"Fine! But what are you trying to do!" he whisper. Kiriha take off his jacket.

"Trying to not make sound or... you will feel the pain" he said as his finger touch his warm lips. He look at his innocent eyes. 'He so... gorgeous...' he thought. Kiriha always having crush to Taiki since they were meet, he feel he was the one who he searching for, The Innocent, Cheerful, Wise and Strong Opponent but he was broken heart when find out that Taiki was having crush with girl. He tried to ignore it, then come the day he can express his feelings to him... in hard way...

Kiriha slipped his hand under his shirt while his another hand still closed his mouth.

"Mph!" he said tried to struggle it.

"Don't try to escape! I wont help you tomorrow if you didn't obey what I said..."

His hand exploring his body. Taiki feel his body started to get hot.

"Uhh...Kiriha..." he moaned.

"What?" he whisper in his ear which make him tickled.

"Uh..." he want to resist it but he remembered he need him to save Akari.

Kiriha's lips moved and pressed to him slowly but make Taiki flinched. He never kissed anyone, not even Akari...

Kiriha other hand hold his head so he can't moved. After long passionate kiss, Kiriha's tounge started licked his lips slowly asking for permission. Taiki wasn't allowing him but his body betraying him as he open his mouth and let his tounge playing around.

'Hmmmf...Hmmff..." Taiki still resisting but enjoyed for bit.

After they pulled away for catching breath. Kiriha's hand moved his hand to his pants to hold his mandhood. "Ki-kiriha!" he blushed as he can't take it anymore but his other hand still grabbed him.

"You can't run away from me... beside you have debt to pay right? Don't Break Your Promise..." he stroke his cock and making Taiki wet. Taiki just moaned few times, wanted to enjoyed more but still his hear beating fastly. After he satisfied playing with his cock, he take off his pants and underwear. He started insert his finger to his hole. "Aaaaakh! Kiriha!" he couldn't resisting what he feelings right now, Kiriha smiled, he still keep pushing inside and out, teasing Taiki to want more.

"You do want don't you?" he said whisper to his ears.

Taiki still didn't answer.

"I'm still asking you..." he didn't stopped moved his finger.

"Uhh..."

"Said it Taiki..."

"uugh...fine...I-I want you..." he had no choice to said it but part of his other side was agreed.

Kiriha pushed him to ground, he take off his pants and started went inside him...harshly.

"Aaaaakh..." Taiki half screamed of pain and pleasure.

Kiriha still stroke it to reach the climax while Taiki moaned more and more. "Aah...hah...Kiriha..." "Taiki..." he replied. As they reach the climax, he was cumming inside him and make Taiki tired. Taiki laying his body to ground because he didn't have any strength to move.

Kiriha can't get off from him. He still want to embracing him more. Kiriha cleaned up and wearing his pants again but Taiki still didn't moved. He hugged him from back.

"Kiriha?" he confused plus blushed.

"The reason I did this...I love you Taiki, I just...Don't know how to express it..." he whisper.

Taiki replied him by hugging him back. "I dunno how I feel about you but... I accept you Kiriha...for who you are..." Kiriha can't hold his feelings and gently kissed him. They were happy today.


End file.
